


Mission: Possible Romance?

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: AU where data analyst/hacker Sam is placed on her first field mission with top agent Ben Lawson.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the photoshoot AU, seriously just go with it. I love spy shows and movies, but I know like none of what I wrote is entirely accurate for real life. It was a silly idea I had that got way more support than I thought it would (love you all in Smashers!).

After another check of her analysis, Sam pressed send and stood up to stretch. That particular code was a bit hard to crack, but she finally made it through. Rolling her neck, she looked through the window and saw some agents rushing by.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t envious of them. Going to exotic locations, actually using their training for something more than what she was doing, essentially stopping the bad guys… She didn’t mind being the hacker, codebreaker, data analyst because she knew her work was just as important. But lately, she was craving the excitement of actually going on a mission.

Sitting back down, she began organizing some files to put into storage.

“Young, you’re needed in the boss’s office,” her coworker, Umed said.

Sam frowned at him. “Did he say why? Is there something wrong?”

“Don’t know. Was asked to pass the message along.” He shrugged.

“Well, thanks.” She pushed her chair away from the desk and left their office.

As she walked down the hallway, her mind reeled. Had she misinterpreted a code? Did she somehow get an agent hurt? Or worse, killed? She felt sick as she reached the boss’s door and softly knocked.

“Come in,” the voice boomed.

Sam pushed open the door and immediately noticed that she wasn’t the only one invited to the meeting. Top agent Ben Lawson was leaning against the wall, giving her an intense look. She tried to ignore him as she evenly said, “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Ah, Young. Perfect.” A smile appeared on his face causing Sam to relax slightly. “Your latest report was pretty interesting. Do you really think Ellesmere is going to attack?”

“Yes and no. The data shows they are definitely planning something, but a full-scale attack doesn’t seem wise at this point. I merely put that in there to make sure someone was looking into it.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Ben shifted on his feet. She suddenly remembered that Ben had a bad encounter with an Ellesmere agent a few months back. At least that explained his presence.

“So, what do you propose we do?”

Confused, she answered, “As stated in the report, additional recon would probably be for the best…”

“Would you like to do the recon?”

“Wh-what?” Sam sputtered. “I’m not a field agent. Surely…”

“You are the only one who has been able to crack through all of Ellesmere’s codes so far. Having you in the field right now would be a massive help.”

“What would I have to do?”

“Lawson here found out that there’s a gala in London next week with one of their targets on the guest list. He’ll likely be there talking to a few foreign dignitaries and potentially expose some weaknesses.”

Sam turned to look at Ben again. He abandoned looking at her at all, and his full attention was on their boss.

“We also think there will be a drop of some kind. It would be imperative to send an agent who can break through the data obtained quickly to avoid any bloodshed. Are you up for it?”

Funny how things can change so quickly. First, she thought this meeting would be bad and that she’d be fired for some reason. Now, it turns out her wish to get some field experience was about to come true.

She nodded resolutely. “Of course.”

“Wonderful! You and Lawson will have to meet to discuss your cover story, pick up equipment, and maybe run through some additional training. Don’t let me down, you two.”

“We won’t,” Ben stated firmly. The first time he spoke the entire meeting. Sam wasn’t sure if he was angry about her having to tag along. Usually, he worked with another agent, Monica, but she’d been away on a pretty hefty assignment that Sam wasn’t privy to yet.

“Thank you for the opportunity,” Sam said as she stood up. She turned to talk to Ben, but he had already left.

The next morning, she woke up early to head to the gym. Despite her health issues, Sam was in shape, but she was a bit nervous regarding hand-to-hand combat if the situation arose. She managed to complete a quick workout without getting too winded, which she took as a good sign.

There were no details about meeting with Ben today, but she secretly wished he would pop by so they could chat. He was such a big deal in the agency. This whole thing felt bizarre to her, like she’d wake up and none of this was real.

After she showered, put on her office attire, and grabbed a cup of coffee, she made her way to the office and noticed a folder on her desk. Inside was their cover story.

‘It’s really happening,’ she thought excitedly and scanned through the copy.

“Wait, what?”

Gripping the folder to her chest, she walked to Ben’s office and knocked on his door.

“Yes?”

She pushed open the door. “Hello, Ben, I mean, Agent Lawson? I was wondering if I could speak to you.”

He met her eyes in another intense stare. “What’s up, Young?”

“I was just looking over our cover story and noticed that we’re going undercover as a married couple.”

“Newlyweds don’t cause that much suspicion.”

“Yes, I’m aware. But we don’t know each other that well as it is, and we leave in a few days. How are we going to fool anyone that we’re recently married?”

Ben gave her a once-over. “Do you remember your espionage training from the academy?”

“Somewhat. But I’ve never put it into practice.”

He sighed. “Understood. I promise to give you some tidbits about me to make it more believable. But remember, the couple we’re pretending to be isn’t exactly us.”

“I know that. I mean, I’ve never even been to Japan.”

“But you can speak it, right?”

“Yes. Not entirely fluent, but I can keep up in conversation.”

“Good. Is that all?”

“Uh, yeah. Wait! Why isn’t my name that different, yet yours is?”

“First mission, it’s easier to have your own name. Just in case.” He gave her an easy smile.

“Right.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. You’re in good hands.”

Those words plus the smile on his face made Sam feel something in her chest. ‘Stop that,’ she chided herself. She couldn’t, wouldn’t fall for Ben Lawson. This job was very important, especially if she wanted to prove she can handle field work. “Well, I guess you answered my questions.”

“Before we head to Jacob for our new gadgets tomorrow, let’s have lunch.”

“That sounds great.”

Sam was surprised that by lunch, he meant taking her to a somewhat fancy restaurant. Especially since they couldn’t really discuss the mission in public.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Ben requested as he took a sip of his water.

“You’ve read my file, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but that’s boring stuff. Why do you work in IT?”

“I’ve always been good with computers. They helped me when I was recovering from illnesses growing up. Those illnesses are why I haven’t gotten out much.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I had a little health issue last year that kept me on desk duty as well.”

She frowned. “I didn’t know that.”

“It was kept somewhat of a secret. But if you noticed my presence around the office more than usual, that was why.”

“That’s also why…”

“…I’m not traveling with Monica right now, correct.”

Sam glanced down wondering if she should ask. “Do you miss her?”

His jaw tightened. “Yes. But it’s better this way.”

Sam took that to mean that the rumored romance between the two had gone south. “I’m sorry.”

Ben waved a hand. “It’s fine. Have you been to London before?”

“Sadly, no. And it’s not like we’ll have much time for sightseeing.”

A smirk came across his face. “You’re traveling with me. Of course, there will be time for sightseeing. It’s our honeymoon after all.”

She laughed. “Right, what a waste of a trip that would be if I didn’t at least see Big Ben.”

One of his eyebrows quirked up. “Noted.”

As they ate and continued to talk, slyly fleshing out their cover stories.

“Wow, I really questioned the whole game developer thing at first, but it’s clear you know what you’re talking about. Would you ever actually make that game?”

“Maybe. I mean, I don’t really have time due to everything. But it’s fun to imagine.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way about my art.”

“Oh, you draw? Wasn’t sure if that was a lie.”

“They’re nothing special. Just a nice way to destress after missions.”

“That’s awesome. Can I see some of it?”

“Of course, you can. You’re my wife.”

Sam was actually really glad that he suggested this outing as it was a great way to get to know him, or at least a piece of him, before they traveled. They visited Jacob and got their equipment and instructions on how to use it. Then, she picked up her wardrobe for the mission. She requested it specifically as she knew her own clothes wouldn’t cut it.

The two agreed to meet for some light training sessions as well as a trip to the shooting range before departing. Sam hadn’t stepped foot in one in about a year, but she wanted to make sure she was still able to protect herself and Ben if the situation arose. He had been patient and encouraging during their sparring, even after she accidentally punched his nose.

She had grown more confident in those skills due to his praise and advice. The one thing that kept worrying her was selling their relationship status. Sure, she could be Samara Law, video game developer. But Samara Law, recently wed to galley owner Marshall Law? That was where she faltered.

They were eating lunch the day before their flight when Ben said, “If it will make you comfortable to set some ground rules, we can do that. Are you okay with us holding hands?”

“Holding hands, hugging, kisses on the cheek in public, I guess?”

“Most couples don’t do PDAs anyway. Hmm…” Ben sighed. “How about if either of us feel like our cover might be blown, we have a signal or code word to up that?”

“Up that to what?”

“A real kiss. Sam, I wouldn’t do anything without your consent.”

“I know that.” She couldn’t help blushing under his gaze sometimes. “What would the signal be?”

“Nose scratch?”

Sam chuckled. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was this ultra-agent that everyone looked up to and respected. Because when you took away that serious persona, Ben Lawson was funny and kind. She often had trouble believing he had killed people. God, she hoped she wouldn’t have to kill anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Marshall arrive in London for their mission.

After triple checking her suitcase full of Samara Law’s clothes, plus Sam Young’s gadgets, she waited for Ben to arrive in a cab. She fidgeted with the engagement ring and wedding band on her ring finger. When she stepped outside to greet him, she would assume her new identity.

They were both quiet on their way to the airport. Sam’s nerves got the best of her, and she couldn’t stop biting her nails. Ben smoothly took her hand in his and pulled it away from her mouth.

“You’re going to be great.”

Sam wondered why his words of encouragement were so important to her lately. And his hand was warm around hers, she liked the feeling. Especially as he rubbed his thumb in circles.

Surprisingly, she was able to sleep on the plane. Ben nudged her to wake up so she could see the city below them. Sam was in complete shock any of this was happening. In the cab to the hotel, she watched with wide-eyed wonder, and Ben watched her with a smile.

“Whoa, this is intense,” she announced as they made their way to the room.

“Honeymoon suite.” He waved his hand, clearly used to this treatment.

“The bed is huge!” A blush creeped over her cheeks.

“I’ll probably be sleeping there.” He pointed toward a couch in the living room. “So, you can stop blushing.”

“Oh, right.” She began hugging herself. “What time is the gala?”

He checked his watch. “We have about an hour before we need to start getting ready. If you want to shower and whatever.”

“No sightseeing today, I guess.”

“Hopefully, we get what we need quickly, and we can go around tomorrow.”

She nodded and made her way back to the bedroom. For some reason, she didn’t feel like she could nap or rest, so she decided to organize her suitcase and hang up the nicer items of clothing she was given. Every once in a while, she took a peek at what Ben was doing, and it turns out he did need a nap. He looked so peaceful, like he hadn’t been able to sleep in a while.

An alarm went off, jolting her from watching him, and he strolled past her with some clothes in his hand. “I’ll shower first?”

“That’s fine,” she squeaked.

As he showered, she gathered her equipment. She needed to bring a tablet to transfer the data from the USB drive she was supposed to grab. There was some poison, in case things got messy…and a gun. She had no idea where she was supposed to store that, and she prayed she wouldn’t have to use it. The clutch that matched her dress didn’t seem big enough to hold everything.

The bathroom door opened, and Ben emerged clothed in some sweats. “All yours, Sam.”

“Thanks.”

She showered quickly, and then focused on making sure her hair and makeup looked as perfect as Samara Law would be. Things she normally didn’t spend much time on, but she had gotten some tips from some other female agents. Her hair was in a simple updo, and the makeup was more natural.

Ben’s mouth dropped, and his eyes widened as Sam stepped out of the bathroom in her long burgundy dress with some cleavage showing. She was also taken aback by the sight of him in a tux but managed to keep her shock off her face. Maybe she had gotten the hang of pretending.

“You can’t look at me like that, you know.”

“How do you mean?”

“Like you’ve never seen me look this good? We’re married. You saw me in a wedding dress, probably the best I’ve ever looked,” she joked.

He cocked his head to the side and walked closer to her. “What if Marshall always looks at Samara like he’s in awe that this magnificent woman wants to spend his life with him?”

She noticed his voice dropped a bit into a seductive tone, and suddenly she felt pinned by his eyes. “I guess that could work,” she offered with a slight shiver.

Ben blinked and shook his head. “You need a necklace.”

“I do?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. “It’s got a tracker in case we get separated.”

“Oh, okay.” Sam turned around and he gently placed the chain around her neck. “Do you have a tracker?”

Ben tapped his finger. “In my wedding band.”

“Good to know.”

“You ready for your first gala, Samara Law?” Ben held out his arm.

She looped her arm around his. “As I’ll ever be, Marshall.”

Before they entered the ballroom, Ben leaned in to whisper a reminder that he doesn’t drink. Sam nodded. They were announced to enter, and she had to bite the inside of her mouth when she saw how opulent the gala was. Everyone looked so glamorous. The room shone in gold.

Sam must have trembled a bit while holding Ben’s hand since he kissed her cheek and murmured into her ear, “You completely belong here. Don’t worry.”

With a smile and enhanced posture, she continued walking with her head held high. He was right. She was Samara Law, totally able to mingle with these people. After some polite conversation with other attendees, Ben pulled her aside.

“Let’s dance, darling.”

She nodded and let him pull her into her arms. Following his lead, she never missed a step which caused him to give her a look.

“Once again, Marshall, you can’t look that surprised. This isn’t our first time dancing together,” she said out of the side of her mouth.

“I’m just amazed that my wife is so talented.”

A blush creeped across her face. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Heh, I know.” He grinned and leaned his cheek upon hers.

The way he was holding her left her with such weird feelings in her stomach.

‘It’s an act. None of this is real. It’s all for the job,’ she thought.

But then, there were times she caught him looking at her and it was like he really saw her. She shook those thoughts away. There was a reason he was the best spy at the agency. This only proved it.

A quick tap on her back made her jerk up. She met his eyes as he averted them to the corner of the room. Their target had arrived. They waited until the song ended and made their way off the dance floor. The two of them began laughing and having a conversation, making Sam oblivious to anyone in their path, including the man who had the drive they needed.

She clumsily hit into the target, knocking his drink onto his jacket.

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry!” Sam exclaimed as she managed to slip her hand into his coat pocket and grab the drive. “Do you need help cleaning up?”

He gave her a glare so cold she almost lost her bearings.

“Darling, maybe you had a bit too much to drink and need some air. Let’s leave the man alone now. Apologies,” Ben said, handing over a handkerchief.

His hand pushed against her back as they walked quickly to the lobby. She noticed a darkened room and gave him a swift nod toward it.

“I’ll wait out here as lookout.”

“Okay,” she snuck into the room and pulled out the tablet and the drive. Taking a seat in the corner, she inserted the drive in and started quickly typing some data in. Way more files than she had expected. She peeked at Ben who was still standing at attention.

“Come on, come on,” she pleaded as the transfer seemed stalled at 80%. Another glance at the door and she saw Ben giving her a look. She mouthed an apology, and he turned away.

It started picking up again a bit faster when all of a sudden, Ben was next to her.

“Sam, I need to kiss you.”

“What?”

His eyes were wild as he muttered, “Someone’s coming.”

“Oh, okay. Sure.” She maneuvered the tablet, so it was hidden and let Ben take control of the situation.

He pushed her against the wall as he kissed her. She relaxed into him. In her head, she reminded herself this was just to protect them both and it wasn’t real, but it became harder once his tongue entered her mouth. She clutched him harder as his hands roved toward her ass, which caused her to let out a slight moan. That was a mistake.

“Who’s in here?” a gruff voice shouted.

Ben pulled away from her, turning toward the guard. “Oh, were we not allowed in here?” he answered with a sly smile. “I just wanted some time alone with my wife.”

“Get out,” the guard grunted.

“Right, do you have your clutch, darling?”

Sam felt around for the tablet and sighed when she noticed the transfer was complete. Removing the drive as quickly as possible, she shoved the tablet back in her clutch.

“All set.” She smoothed her hair and dress as they walked arm in arm out of the room.

He left her at the bar, so he could slip the drive back into their target’s pocket while apologizing once again for Sam’s clumsiness. She was amazed at how smoothly things had gone. All that was left was to work through the data and figured out what Ellesmere was planning. Tomorrow, they could actually see London.

Returning with a smile, Ben asked, “Are you ready to return to the hotel?” He held out his arm.

“Of course,” she said and gripped it.

The two walked toward the exit, and Ben left Sam at the entrance so he could find a car. She pulled her wrap around her as it had gotten a little chilly.

“Excuse me, but a lovely lady such as yourself shouldn’t be waiting in the cold,” a male voice said.

She turned and faced the man. “My husband shouldn’t be much longer.”

The man sighed loudly. “I should have guessed.”

Sam tried not to blush. It wasn’t often that men found her attractive enough to flirt. “I don’t recall seeing you inside. Did you enjoy the gala?”

“Actually, I only just got here. Work stuff,” he shrugged.

“You should go in. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet the woman of your dreams.”

“Doubtful.” He looked around, then his eyes got a weird gleam.

She frowned and followed his gaze where she found Ben returning to the entrance.

“Lawson,” he muttered.

‘He knows Ben? Who is this guy?’ she thought, trying to figure out what to do.

“What did you say?” she asked, heart pounding.

Ben stopped a few steps away with a worried look on his face. That told Sam everything.

“Hey, darling. A car should be ready in a few minutes,” Ben announced.

“Perfect. Well, it was nice speaking with you.”

“Not so fast,” the man said and grabbed her arm.

Sam elbowed him in the stomach and rushed toward Ben.

“Cute,” the man wheezed. “Where’s Monica?”

“Not here, Alex. Please leave us alone.”

Alex approached them. “You must have been here for the drive. Give it to me.”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. Samara was invited to the gala and brought me along as her date.”

“She called you her husband.”

“Yes, we got married recently.”

Alex eyed them suspiciously. “I don’t buy this at all. She’s another agent.”

“No, I’m a game developer. What do you mean by agent?” Sam answered, nonchalantly.

“Stop lying.”

“We’re not lying. I’m not working tonight. Our car has arrived. Bye Alex.” Ben waved, and Sam turned toward the cars. Then, she heard an “Oof.”

Turning around, she saw Alex tackled Ben and was now punching him. Ben got in a few jabs, but Alex had the upper hand with the surprise. Ben was lying on the ground a bit dazed. Alex got up, kicked Ben once more, and then turned his attention to her.

“He always was a worthless fighter,” he said with a spit in Ben’s direction. “Now, let’s go back inside and get a drink.” He gave her what he probably thought was a charming smile, and she eyed him warily.

As his hand went toward her again, she landed a perfect punch to his cheek.

“What the fuck?”

She didn’t have much give in her dress, but she was able to knee him in the groin. As he groaned on the ground, she spat, “Ben is not worthless, and I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Quickly, she crouched down to Ben and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay? Can you stand?”

He coughed as he took a breath. “I should be alright.” Ben grabbed her hand and stood up. “Nice job.” He told her as he punched Alex’s face, completely knocking the rival agent out.

The two of them carried Alex to the bushes and laid him down, so it looked like he had too much to drink and fell over. Then, they walked down the driveway to grab their ride back.

Sam didn’t know what to say in the car, but tried anyway, “Are you okay?” she asked in a whisper.

“I’ve had worse from that asshole.”

“Who was he?”

“Ellesmere,” he muttered with a defeated look.

She stole a few glances at him. He wasn’t bleeding, just a little bruised, and his suit had some dirt. His look made her question everything that happened at the end of the night. Especially in regard to her presence here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing action scenes. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mission, confessions are made. NSFW

They walked in silence through the lobby and toward their room. When they finally reached it, Sam watched Ben unlock the door, and they entered the suite.

She slumped against a wall and shook out her hair. “Why am I even here? I was completely useless to help you. It’s clear I’m not meant to be a field agent.”

“That’s not true. Everything was fine until Alex showed up.” He rubbed his eyes, pulled off his tie, and took a seat beside her. “You’re here because I specifically asked for you.”

Her brow furrowed as she faced him. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re the best hacker the agency has ever had. When I looked through your file, I saw you had top marks in all your classes. Your marksmanship almost matched mine. And based on my own experience, plus what I witnessed tonight: you’re pretty good at fighting.” He grinned.

She snorted and dropped her head. “I was always told I didn’t have the right instincts though.”

“You had them tonight, handled yourself quite well without me,” he whispered. “How’s your hand?”

Sam wiggled her fingers and felt a slight twinge of pain. “Probably bruised, but not broken.”

He placed a kiss on it, causing Sam to lift her head to meet his eyes.

“To be completely honest, the real reason I asked for you was because I always admired how passionate you were about your job. Even though you weren’t in the field. I can’t tell you how many times your reports saved my life. It’s like you were always watching out for me. I knew I could trust you. And that’s what makes a good partner.”

Sam was overwhelmed by his reasoning, so she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. This wasn’t a kiss between Samara and Marshall Law, but a kiss between Sam Young and Ben Lawson to thank him for his kind words and believing in her. When she pulled away, she noticed a strange look on his face.

“Was that not okay?” she asked and touched her lips.

In reply, he kissed her more forcefully and picked her up, moving toward the bedroom. That kiss left her completely breathless. It was different than the kiss at the party. More…primal. Now she realized that look before was desire, and she was feeling the same way.

Ben set her down on her feet before the bed. “Do you…”

She nodded, and he resumed kissing her. He positioned himself behind her to unzip her dress, placing kisses at each newly revealed piece of skin. Goosebumps formed, but she didn’t want him to stop. She felt alive under his touch.

When she was out of the dress, she focused on his attire. Slowly, she released him from his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She let out a small moan when she saw his abs and rubbed her fingers along them. He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Ben decided to take care of his pants himself, and all she could do was watch. She licked her lips as her eyes roved across his body and noticed his erection straining against his boxer briefs.

Desperate for him to touch her again, she closed the space between them and kissed him. He pulled her in tightly, his hands moving toward her bra, which he deftly removed. She whimpered as he pulled away, but when he began to focus his attention on her breasts, she shivered in anticipation. He teased her with licks and nibbles, and she needed him now.

Grabbing his hand, she directed him toward the bed, their bed for this trip. She laid back against the pillows and removed her underwear. His eyes flared as he took her naked body in. After what felt like eternity, he took off his boxer briefs, and Sam’s eyes widened.

He held up a finger and left without a word. She was confused, but he returned with protection. The bed shifted with his weight and he kissed up her leg. As the kisses reached her hip and stomach, she bucked against him.

“Okay, okay,” he whispered and reached her lips again. Ben looked at her with so many questions in his eyes.

She locked her arms around his neck. “Ben, I trust you.” Her hands ran through his hair as she pulled him closer. Sam bit his lip, and he groaned into her mouth, their tongues starting a dance.

Ben settled himself on top of her and gently pushed inside. Her gasp was caught by his lips. His movements were tender and slow. He caressed her body, each touch like a flame. She rocked her hips so he could move deeper, and they both moaned.

Their eyes met and Sam pleaded, “Don’t you dare stop.” Who was she right now? She didn’t recognize that voice at all, but she didn’t want this to end. His body felt so good, so right.

“I wasn’t planning on it, Sam,” he smiled and bit her neck as he picked up the pace.

She hooked a leg around his hip, which allowed him to hit a new spot. “Oh God,” she exclaimed and arched her back.

“So that’s where you want me?” he asked in a low tone.

“Yes!” She was losing herself in him. Every thrust brought a new sensation, and she had a feeling she was close.

His movements became more erratic as he kissed her once more, then his finger rubbed against her clit. An explosion of stars fluttered across her eyes as she cried out his name. With a grunt, she felt him finish as well.

They laid in the sheets still connected, breathing heavily. Sam noticed how content he looked and gave him another kiss. He pulled out, and she winced.

“Oh no, was I…”

“No! That was great. I’m just not used to it,” she admitted quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Their time working together made Ben more observant about Sam than she expected. Even without her saying it out loud, he figured out that this had been her first time.

“Come on,” he said and offered his hand. She gave him a puzzled look as he led her into the bathroom.

Ben gestured for her to sit while he gathered some towels and wet them with warm water. With the same amount of care he showed her during their escapade, he wiped her legs. Sam grabbed one of the towels and tried to return the favor. When they both were cleaned, they made their way back to bed.

She slipped under the covers, and he surprised her by joining her, enveloping her in his arms. After everything that had happened that night, it was easy for the two of them to drift to sleep.

In the morning, Sam woke up and smiled at the fact that Ben’s arms were still around her. She felt so safe and comfortable.

“Are you awake?” Ben whispered and kissed her hair.

“Yes.” She turned to face him. He was somehow even more handsome with bedhead, and she wanted to stay in bed with him all day, resuming their activities from the night before.

“Let’s eat breakfast. Then, get back to work.”

Her face fell a bit as he easily switched back to Agent Ben Lawson. “Right, I need to crack that data.”

“But breakfast first. It was a long night.”

They finally left the bed, and each grabbed a robe. Making their way to the dining area, Ben pulled out the room service menu and placed their orders. While they waited, Sam booted up her laptop and started working.

“Without coffee? You’re like a superhero, Sam.”

“Probably not my smartest idea, but I can at least start with the easy stuff.”

A knock announced the arrival of their food, and Sam hid her laptop in the bedroom.

They began eating in silence. Sam didn’t realize how hungry she was until she tasted the eggs.

“Sam?” She looked up at him. He looked a little nervous. “I know I have a bit of a reputation around the agency. And there’s my history with Monica…”

She gulped and tried to sound breezy as she said, “Don’t worry about it. A lot of unexpected things happened last night. Lots of adrenaline. I didn’t think it meant anything more than that.”

“But it did mean something to me,” he said softly.

Sam choked on her coffee. “I’m sorry?”

Ben took a deep breath. “First, Monica and I are no longer together. It’s been a few months. Second, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. And not only about the mission. Every time I’m with you, I feel happier, lighter. It’s like you’re a piece I didn’t know I was missing.”

They locked eyes. Sam pushed herself out of her chair and walked toward him. His expression changed a few times and settled on…scared? How could she possibly make him feel scared?

“Do you really mean all that?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

She gave him a kiss before sitting on his lap. “It seems silly to admit, but I’ve had a crush on you for ages. Without even really knowing you, I just admired you for your work, and…” Sam paused, unsure what to say next. “Getting to know you has probably been the best part of this mission. The real you. The man you think you have to hide.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Admitting that probably makes me terrible at my job, and I’ll be back at my desk forever.”

Ben smiled and crinkled his nose. “Not terrible at your job. Because then I would be terrible at my job, and we know that’s not the case.” He began to nuzzle her neck. “You’re a better field agent than you think. I’d be lucky to always have you by my side.”

Sam lifted her neck, enjoying the feeling of his stubble rub against her. If only they were a normal couple and didn’t have to deal with a potential attack by one of their enemies. His hand slipped under her robe and began to fondle her breasts. When his other hand moved between her legs, her breath hitched.

“Ben, as much as I want you to continue, we should probably get back to work,” she murmured.

He stopped and looked at her. “I know.”

“We’ll continue this though. That’s a promise.” She kissed his nose. “And I always keep my promises.”

“Looking forward to that.”

After a quick shower, Sam pulled out her laptop again and got to work. Ben showered after her, then sat across from her as she went through all her procedures to extract the necessary data. He kept her supplied with coffee and lunch when she hadn’t finished by then.

“You know you don’t have to watch me do this. I’ll message you when I’m done,” Sam offered as Ben was pacing the room once again.

“Am I that distracting?”

“A little. But I don’t mind the company. Just wanted to give you the option.”

“But you’re so sexy when you’re working. The way you scrunch your nose, and your eyes light up when something actually turns up…it’s not boring to me.”

Sam rolled her eyes with a small smile and continued typing some code. “Huh.”

“What?” Ben rushed over to her and looked over her shoulder.

“Those look like…”

“Coordinates. For what?”

“I think there’s a weapons deal happening tonight. And that’s the location.”

“Shit. We gotta call this in and see what the boss has to say.”

She watched as he called the office. He began pacing again after putting the phone on speaker so Sam could chime in. They were both given orders to be backup for MI5, who was notified of her findings. Once they were certain the weapons deal was called off, the two agents were to return immediately back to headquarters for debriefing.

Her earlier promise of them resuming their activities at breakfast fell by the wayside as they gathered their equipment and headed to the MI5 building to get their instructions. Somehow Sam was more nervous about this even though they would be set up a block away and only step in if the British agents needed them.

Ben soothed her nerves with words and some tiny kisses. Honestly, she had no idea how she would ever repay him for all of this. Getting her out on the mission, encouraging her to believe in herself, and then, last night. She still couldn’t believe that happened. But it was exciting to see what could come from it.

They sat in the car, pretty much staring at the radio. Sam really hoped no one would get hurt. He grabbed her hand as though he sensed her fear. The tension melted away, and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, “You do realize how important you are even when you’re working your usual job, right? There’s no way a normal field agent would have gotten this information as quickly as you did. Your work matters to more people than you think.”

“We’re working. I can’t kiss you to properly thank you for that.”

“Make me another promise,” he smirked.

“Har har,” she replied and stuck out her tongue.

“That’s not helping.”

There was a knock on the window. “Hey, we managed to intercept the weapons and arrest the offenders. Thanks again for the information, Agent Young. Great work,” an MI5 agent announced.

She sighed in relief. “Glad I could be of service.”

“Let’s get you both back to your hotel.”

Sam sat in silence during the ride to the hotel. All she could think about was when they got back to the room, she was supposed to book their return flight and pack. She hated the fact that they had to leave so soon, even though this wasn’t actually a vacation.

Pulling up to the entrance, the agent said, “We’ll see you next time, Lawson.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ben waved as he shut the door.

As soon as the door to their room shut behind them, Sam pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The rest of the day’s events had kept her distracted, but now she could only think about his lips on hers. He held her tightly and deepened the kiss.

All of a sudden, she broke free and asked, “Wait, we need to…”

“We’ll lie and say we couldn’t catch an earlier flight. You did make a promise to me.” He winked.

She surged into him and he hoisted her up by the ass. They continued kissing and he flipped their positions, so she was up against the wall. She had no complaints; she was desperate for him again. Her hands moved toward his shirt hem and pulled it off him. She tangled her fingers in his chest hair.

Sam pouted when he set her down again, but it was only to remove their remaining clothes. Completely naked, he grabbed her again and she locked her legs around his waist.

“We can move to the bedroom…” he said.

“No, now. I need you now.”

“Mm, don’t think I’ll tire of hearing you say that,” he murmured into her neck and then he plunged himself into her.

She grabbed at his hair and scratched his back while they fucked against the wall. His fingers of one hand were tight against her thighs, while the other cradled her head so she wouldn’t hurt herself. He filled so completely, she truly didn’t know where he ended and she began.

The only sounds in the room were their moans and bodies smacking against each other. Sam quickly became a fan of this arrangement as he hit her g-spot immediately and never stopped. She felt the orgasm crest before she broke with a scream of pleasure. Ben came shortly after, and they rested their foreheads together, catching their breaths.

“You’re great at keeping promises.” He kissed her nose and pulled out.

Sam lowered herself to the ground with unsteady legs. “How about you and promises?”

“Hm?” Ben cocked his head.

“Can you promise that we’ll try to figure out whatever this is?”

“Sam,” he gently lifted her chin. “Yes. I haven’t lied to you. Last night was important to me. You are important to me. I promise to take all the time you need because I also want to see how this goes.”

“Perfect,” she smiled and kissed him softly. She slipped her underwear and bra back on while moving toward her laptop. As it started up, she watched him pull on his boxer briefs and sit down across from her.

Quickly, Sam typed in their destination. “Seems like we can catch a flight in three hours.”

“Book it.”

They changed their clothes, packed quickly, and called for a ride to the airport. As they waited, Sam watched the dark streets of London.

Ben came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her hair, he said, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see Big Ben.”

“Didn’t I?” she smirked as she turned around and shot a quick glance at his crotch. Sam watched his eyes grow wide. “There’s that look again. Total surprise. You need to get that under control, Agent Lawson.”

“You’re a bit naughtier than I expected, Agent Young.”

“Do you like it?”

He brushed back her hair. “Fuck yeah, I do. We’re going to have so much fun.”


End file.
